


The Monster In The Forest

by vanityaffair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Deepthroating, Forest Scenery, M/M, Multi, Pain, Rimming, Sounding, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Search team never returned....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster In The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to type this up without the hassle.I hope you guys enjoy it:)

"I don't know why Siya-san paired me with you."Fuji said slicing another bushy hedge  
of grass blocking his way.

"Well he did and I don't like it either but we're stuck together so get used to it."Shika  
grumbled and he walked through the grassy scenery of the forest,stepping on the  
petals of flowers of the hanging low vines and he sighed and his tired body wanted to  
rest.

Siya sent him and Fuji yet on another mission through a forest they had no fucking idea  
about to go find the rest of the search party who were reported missing when they  
didn't return.

Shika didn't like Fuji and Fuji didn't like Shika.

  
Shika swung his sword at another bushy area of high rised grass that blocked some of  
his path and Fuji was busy trying not to look at Shika and Shika was doing the same  
resentful thing.

Then they finally made it to the clearing area where the search party was last seen.

Shika rolled his eyes and looked around through his eye piece and he grumbled.

The surroundings of the clearing looked just like the rest of the forest;Grassy and  
covered in bushy high rised grass and low hanging vines.

"Well I guess they're not here."Shika said looking around then something shiny caught  
his eye and he looked down and he frowned.

It was a lost holographic eye piece recorder.

Fuji finally made his way over and he looked down and he noticed it and he bent down  
and he picked it up and Shika rolled his eyes as Fuji examined it.

Shika had grabbed it away and he had pressed the small playback button on it and he  
set it on the ground and then a holographic image appeared and he looked to Fuji and  
sat bluntly,"That was all you had to do,dumbass."

Fuji rolled his eyes and he looked back to the recorder and they watched as a group of  
people hiked through this forest scenery.

"I don't see anything here."A voice said in the background on the hologram.

"Let's keep going,We'll probably find something."Another voice said.

Then suddenly the holographic image was distorted and in the background you could  
hear horrid screams and the sounds of a plasma gun shooting off two blast before the  
holographic recorder was on the ground and you could see feet and legs kicking and a  
voice shouting out,"Help!"Before the holographic image ended.

Shika and Fuji looked at it in horror and then Shika picked up the holographic recorder  
and he and Fuji stopped in their tracks when the sound of growling came through the  
sound barrier.

"What was that?"Shika said and Fuji turned around and he saw nothing and he looked  
up before he turned back to Shika and shrugged his shoulders,"I have no idea..But I  
don't think growling in the forest is a good sign."

Shika quickly pulled out his plasma pistol and he loaded it and Fuji followed suit and  
then the growling sound came back following with a sulshing sound.

"What the-"

That was all Shika could say before a strange black slimy thing wrapped around his thigh  
and he gasped and he tugged to get it off but it wouldn't budge and it tightening its grip.

Fuji looked at it in horror and Shika struggled to get it off but it wouldn't budge.

"Get this thing off me!"Shika shouted out and then another one wrapped around his  
thigh and he struggled to get them both off but he couldn't.

Fuji had grabbed onto the one on Shika's leg and pulled and tugged with all his might  
but they wouldn't budge.

Then more came and grabbed his arms and legs and he struggled himself to get out of  
the monsterous grip.

Then Both him and Shika were lifted into the air and they were suspended there.

Shika was not going without a fight so he squirmed and struggled to get free but soon  
more of the slimy tendrils came and wrapped around his arms and tightening to a grip  
that was painful that it made Shika stop his struggles.

Fuji kicked and bucked to get free but it was impossible then suddenly the tendrils  
began to coil so tightly that it started to feel like a dozen needles were being stabbed  
into his skin that he cried out in pain.

Their plasma pistols were on the ground after the tendrils wrapped around them and  
suspended them in the air.

Shika growled and he let out a firm shout,"Let go of me!"

The tendrils suddenly stopped and then they got so volient that they managed to peel  
away his steel armor piece like it was nothing and it fell to the ground.

Fuji squirmed still and the tendrils had peeled away his steel armor as well and that left  
his open and defenseless and he didn't like being weaponless,defenseless or  
armorless.

Then more of the tendrils came and they were much bigger and thicker than the others  
and Shika gasped when they went for his under clothes and they ripped and shredded  
them away from his body,leaving him naked and open.

Then a slightly small tendril that was more slimy than the others had went for Shika's  
flaccid cock and Shika gasped when the tendril wrapped around his cock like a snake  
and it began vibrate slightly and it made Shika buck his hips and his cock shamefully  
hardened to the point of hurting.

Fuji's eyes widden and he watched as his archenemy get aroused by the pesky little  
tendrils that also held him capitve too.

The tendrils didn't forget about Fuji.One of the tendrils had went for Fuji's cock as well.

The tendril around Fuji's cock the same way and began to vibrate and Fuji's  
cock hardened instantly because he was already shamefully aroused.

Then the tendrils began to reposition him and Shika.

Shika was positioned spread eagle upside down like a slut and his hands were tied  
behind his back and he was blushing hard like a tomato.

Fuji was put in position where his legs were bent up to his chest and his hands were  
tied behind his back and his head was being pushed forward down looking down at the  
ground.

Shika cried out when one of the thicker black tendrils had began to poke at his tight dry  
ring of muscle.

Slime on this tendril was much more thicker and it was much more consistent and it kept  
producing more.

It twirled and pushed but Shika's hole wouldn't take the huge size but it was  
determined to breach Shika's hole.

It lubed and slicken Shika's hole with more slime and Fuji got a view that left his eye  
piece clouded by his constant panting and need for air.

Shika cried out,"It won't fit!Please stop!"

But the tendril continued to press its thick body against his hole making it red and sore  
and Shika had tears running down his eyes and saliva oozed down the corner of his  
mouth and he screamed in pain because the thick tendril started to literally pound itself  
into Shika's hole until it finally broke past that red rim.

It stretched Shika's entrance and anal cavity and that made Shika scream out in bitter pain.

Fuji watched as Shika was tortured and abused and the thick tendril was screwing and  
jackhammering itself deep into Shika's barrier.

With this distracting Fuji,a thick tendril came for Fuji's entrance and Fuji's eyes widden  
and he felt the prodding tentacle ooze its slime residue onto his hole and he closed one  
of his eyes in pain as the thick tendrils did the same torturing thing to his hole causing  
redness and making Fuji shout out in pain.

It had pulled back and it went full force into Fuji's entrance and it rentlessly went  
deeper into Fuji's tight entrance and it continuously buried itself deeper.

Shika felt the jackhammering feeling of the tendril that was pounding his ass to a  
painful death.

Then a tendril came up to Shika's lips and it went past his lips coating his lips with  
slime and it trailed down the corners of his lips and he felt its slime rub along his  
tongue.

It pushed deeper down his throat and Shika gagged and more excessive saliva came  
down his lips and his gag reflex was trying so hard to work but Shika wasn't  
responding to the feel of the tentacle deep throating him.

Fuji felt that vibrating tendril that was still wrapped around his cock move towards the  
head of it and it suddenly began to reform into a very thin tipped tendril and he felt it  
push at the slit of his cock and he had tears of his own running down his face due to  
that pounding tentacle that was pounding his tight ass to hell.

The thin tentacle slipped into the slit of his cock and Fuji cried out in pain and that  
allowed a tendril to slip into his mouth and cover it with its digustingly snot-like slime  
and saliva oozed down the corner of his lips as that tentacle pounded his mouth.

Shika felt the jackhammering tentacle go faster and he felt his unpleasureable  
experience react with his climax and then he let out a muffled cry and he released hard  
onto his chest and onto the ground below.

Fuji groaned in pain as the tendril that was in his cock began to vibrate and hum.

He was soo shamefully close to climax and the pain of pounding tentacle had made  
him forget about poor Shika.

Suddenly,as if all the tentacles were in sync had released together,coating the two in a  
white cum-like substance.

Shika had to swallow the cum that the tendril squirted into his mouth and some of it  
dribbled down the corners of his lips mixing with slime and his saliva and the tentacle  
inside of him had released a large amount of its cum inside of him that some of it  
squirted out of his hole and down onto the ground.

Fuji finally released hard adding onto the cum-like mess that covered him and the  
tentacle that was inside of him released its load deep into him and it dribbled down his  
thighs and it also squirted out of him due to the force of the tendril release.

The tendril had pulled out of him leaving his hole gaping wide open with cum oozing  
down his thigh and out of his hole.

The tendril inside of Shika's hole pulled out and the tendril that was in his mouth pulled  
out and it was coated in saliva trails.

Fuji had the tendril that was in his mouth cum dribbling down the corners of his lips  
with the mixture of saliva and slime.

The tendrils that surrounded them and held them suspended in the air had slowly  
began to uncoil and they left slimy trails of slime and cum in their wake and they  
dropped them to the forest floor and Shika and Fuji laided there watching the tendrils  
disappear out of their view.

Shika and Fuji were covered in cum-like liquid and their own cum and sweat.

Slime and cum oozed unconciously out of their mouths and ass.

Fuji panted and he gathered his strength and he rolled over onto his side facing Shika  
who was blushing hard and his white hair was sticking to his forehead.

Fuji managed to say hoarsely from all his screaming and the gunk of cum in his  
throat,"A-Are you okay?"

Shika took a moment to reply before he finally said equally hoarse,"I'm ok..you?"

Fuji chuckled hoarsly,"I was fucked by tentacles and covered in cum but I'm ok."

Shika chuckled hoarsly as well and he looked up at the sky through the low hanging  
vines and tall forest trees and he sighed,"Will they find us?"

Fuji rolled over towards Shika and Shika looked over to him and his eye piece was  
covered with cum and slime.

Fuji smirked even though he was feel sore and fucked stupid,he was still the same  
well..not really.

Shika smirked back and Fuji's lips hovered over his and Fuji said before sealing a  
unrequitted kiss,"I hope not too soon.


End file.
